its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thanos Arc
The Thanos arc starts with Frieza coming to earth to find out which one of the band of the hawk is goku. When Frieza arrives on earth he is confronted by Giorno Giovanna from the HNVA universe, Frieza seems confused at this strange space time distortion. Lightning Mckill myself is summoned by Giorno to explain to Frieza about the Infinity Tree, It was discovered that Wilford Brimley broke one of Will Smith Trees legs after an argument. Wilford Brimley didn't know that this would have incredible consequences as Normies and Nerds started invading the Morioh and Steel Ball Run universes. Frieza summons his stand Ben 10 Stand to look for all the normies but they were currently searching for the Golden Onion. Thanos was thinking to himself and noticing how each character resurrection brung in more Nerds and Normies, Thanos wanted to do something about this so he went to Eiffel at Otokojuku in order to learn a boomism. Eiffel told Thanos about the first time Krillin (Kurilla) was resurrected and how the Normie arc begun because of this. Thanos asked Eiffel for an object stronger then Puccis Infinity Gauntlet, Eiffel told him about the Platinum onion which would be strong enough to take down a man with Boom Power from the Infinity Tree. Thanos set out to find the Platinum Onion and set things straight, on his way he was confronted by Guts who told him that the entire Gruuniverse could be put in danger if Thanos got a hold of it. Thanos proceeded to fight Guts in a brutal showdown ending with Thanos punching his head off. Tito Dick was going to stop him but Funny Valentine stopped him with his Coconut Gun Jutsu, we cut back to Dio and Shrek playing onion chess before Shrek gets notified of a Jagan eyes future vision, It told him that a great threat was to fall on the entire universe. Shrek called BTL Sensui out off the toilet so they could go stop the threat set against them, The Skull Knight and King Dedede ran to keep the Boomble safe whilst Jimmy Neutron holds off the Apostles outside. Shrek arrives soon after to warn them of a massive threat that could reset the universe much like the first use of Tetsuos arm and the Fight with Pucci. VA Morso comes in with Morso Shimmer to warn the group off Thanos's plan to reset the universe with the Platinum onion, the gang head out on Jimmy Neutrons rocket as they blast to Planet Sheen, the home of the Crystal Coconut which would tell them where the platinum onion is located. Meanwhile in the depths off Noki Bay Blue arms Hulk was running to warn the elders off the return of the 6 Heavenly Destroyers, The elder was set in a state of shock and told Grandad to assist Team Batman on their way to the center of the Gruuniverse. Thanos was talking to Piccolo from the Alls Well That ends well universe on how to find the platinum onion before being struck down by CommandoMan. A fight starts between the 2 eventually ending with Thanos getting in a glass escape pod made by Robbie Rotten in order to escape without being hurt to bad. Shrek busts down a post office door in order to find out where the platinum onion is located, all he finds is plants growing out off people as they turn in to plant men hybrids like Groot and final form Kira. Shrek then beat up all the plant men hybrids and found the platinum onion inside one of the mail bags. oon enough, he was confronted by the spirit of Darren the Dark Lord, who had planted seeds inside the dicks of the plant men hybrids. Darren soon pulled out his gun full of playboy magazines and tries to shoot them at Shrek. Shrek was able to dodge them by referencing 'The Matrix'. Shrek proceeds to beat the shit out off Darren with El Superbeasto where it ends with Darren getting shoved in a locker and thrown out off a window. Category:Arcs Category:Movies Category:Mangas Category:Spiderman puching hulk into outer space Category:Spiderman punching hulk into outer space